Good Finally Came
by lucyck
Summary: Bella is sent to live with Charlie. Runs into some old people and faces new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

_I looked out on the world and wondered why me. Let me back up, my name is Isabella Swan. I like to go by Bella though. I live in Phoenix, Arizona. I live with my mom and step-dad, Phil and Renee Dwyer. I'm 15 about to turn 16. My parents think I'm a waste of space and I should clean the entire house everyday. They hit me or anything, they just yell at me constantly._

Next Day

_I woke up, got ready for school, then went downstairs to start breakfast. After a while I heard a noise upstairs. I quickly finished, set the table. When I was done I sat down at the table and waited for them to come down. When they finally came down they had bags in theirs hands._

"_You guys going somewhere?" I asked._

"_No. you are." Phil said rudely._

"_Okay, where am I going then?" I asked_

"_To live in Washington to live with your father." Renee said._

"_You said my father didn't want me." I said annoyed_

"_No, he was actually very upset I took you with me." Renee said._

"_When do I leave?" I asked happily_

"_In two hours, so we need to leave now." Phil said_

"_Okay, let me go get my bag." I said._

_So we drove to the airport in complete silence. I didn't even bother to say goodbye to them. The plane ride didn't seem like that long since I had my laptop and i-pod. I got off the plane and looked around, because I had no idea what Charlie looked like. Then I heard…_


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Good Finally Came

I got off the plane and looked around, because I had no idea what Charlie looked like. Then I heard…

_Chapter 2_

"_ISABELLA!!!"_

_I turned around and saw a big guy with hair about the same color as me and lots of muscles. _

_I walked over, "No offense or anything, but who are you?"_

"_Mom never told you about me?" he asked sadly._

"_No, up until a few hours ago I thought dad hated me." I said truthfully._

"_Oh, well I'm Emmett and I'm your twin brother." He said._

"_Cool!! I've always wanted a brother."_

_Wow, I've always wanted to meet you. Let's go get your bags, dad can't wait to see you."_

"_Why isn't he here?"_

"_Isabella you..."_

"_Bella please, I despise Isabella!"_

"_Okay, well Bella, he just found out that you were coming a few hours ago ,so he is setting up your room."_

"_Oh, okay"_

_So we got my bags. When we go to Emmett's car, I was so shocked. I tried getting in by myself, but I just kept falling. So I asked Emmett for help._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Yea Bella."_

"_Can you come help me into the car?"_

"_Sure." He smiled._

_Emmett came around and lifted me into the car._

"_Thank you Emmett."_

"_No problem, that's what big brothers are for." He said while smiling._

"_How are you older?"_

"_I look older, so I say I'm the oldest." He said laughing._

_I laughed which is a first because I hadn't laughed in years._


	3. Typical Bella

**Sorry about not posting in over a month I have been super busy with skool, projects, and stuff. I managed to write 6 chapters on paper. So I'm going to post 2 chapters today. I will try to post more often but I can't make any promises because I'm still super busy.**

Previously on Good Finally Came

"I look older, so I say I'm the oldest." He said laughing.

I laughed which is a first because I hadn't laughed in years

_Chapter 3_

_We arrived to a big peach colored house. Emmett took my bag inside and never came back out. I tried to get out of the care by myself, but with me being me I tripped and ended up falling out. I landed on my arm. I screamed out in pain. Emmett and some other guy rushed out._

"_Emmett did you leave Bella in the car?"_

"_I thought she could get out by herself."_

_I screamed again, they rushed over to me. Emmett picked me up and put me in the car. They drove to the hospital, Emmett carried me in and started yelling 'Help me, I need help!'_

"_Emmett calm down" a blond hair man said._

_Emmett actually calm down._

"_Now what can I help you with?" the blond hair man asked._

"_Bella, my sister, fell from her jeep and landed on her arm. She screamed in pain."_

"_Okay, lets take her to room 102. Emmett followed the blond hair man while still carrying me._

**More to come after I type on word and upload to the site.**


	4. Tyical Emmett

Previously on Good Finally Came

"Okay, lets take her to room 102. Emmett followed the blond hair man while still carrying me.

_Chapter 4_

_When we got to room 102 Emmett took me inside and set me down on the bed._

"_ok, one I'm fine Emmett and two who are you?" I asked_

"_I'm Dr. Cullen; but since I know Emmett so well you can call me Carlisle"_

"_Okay."_

"_lets see that arm now." Carlisle said_

_He took my arm and put pressure on it. He got to one point and I screamed._

"_Okay, it seems that you broke your arm." Carlisle said_

" _Not again!!" I complained_

"_You have broken your arm before?" Emmett asked_

"_Yea, I'm kind of clumsy." I blushed_

"_Okay, why don't we go get your cast." Carlisle suggested_

"_Sure why not." I said a little mad I broke my arm again_

"_What color do you want?" He asked_

"_YELLOW!!" Emmett yelled._

"_Is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked_

"_yes, yellow is actually one of my favorite colors." I said_

"_okay7, lets go get your cast." He said_

_An Hour Later_

_We were on our way home now. Charlie took my bag in and Emmett helped me out of the car this time. _

"_I'm so sorry Bella!" Emmett said for the 4__th__ time_

"_I'm fine Emmett, stop saying sorry.!"_

" _Okay, well there are people coming over to meet you. Is that okay?" He asked_

"_Sure I can't wait to meet your friends!"_

**Okay I will try to get more up sometime this week, but I have a concert 2morrow, nothing weds(thank god) lol thurs I have drum practice, friday skool. So it will be either wednesday or friday.**


	5. AN

Sorry guys I have many chapters written for this story but I don't have my heart in it anymore. I'm really sorry and if anybody wants to continue it just PM me and we can talk. Really sorry guys 


End file.
